Skate boots having tongues for covering the forefoot and front ankle portion of a wearer are known in the art. Typically, such tongues have a first end portion affixed to the toe cap of the skate boot, and extend therefrom for covering the forefoot and front ankle portion of the wearer's foot.
However, a deficiency with existing tongues is that they may restrict the wearer's range of ankle movement and they may not provide sufficient protection to the wearer's forefoot, specifically for hockey players who play at the defense position and are more subject to receiving hard shots on their forefoot.
Against this backdrop, there is a need in the industry for a tongue that may increase the freedom of ankle movement and provide further protection for the wearer's forefoot.